The Winter of Our Discontent
|image =Godzilla The Series title card.png |nameofepisode =The Winter of Our Discontent |series =''Godzilla: The Series'' |episodenumber =5 |director =Sam Liu |writer =Marty Isenberg & Robert N. Skir |aired =10/10/1998 }} The Winter of Our Discontent is the fifth episode of Godzilla: The Series. Plot The episode begins with Niko Tatopoulos observing that he has never seen Godzilla in such a state of hyperactivity as he is. It is shortly revealed that this is due to a beacon emitting a strange call, which lures the monster into a trap, in which he is subdued by large robotic insects later revealed to be called Cyber Flies. Shortly thereafter, the group comes into contact with the creator of the Cyber Flies, Dr. Cameron Winter, one of the greatest business people and technological geniuses in the world. He invites H.E.A.T. into his facility, but Nick does not feel comfortable. Having known Winter in college, Nick knew that if he offered something, it came with "strings attached", so on this note he allows Monique Dupre to sneak into the facility and try to see what Winter may be up to, however she is caught fairly early in this endeavor. Winter then offers H.E.A.T. jobs at his company, but Nick, and subsequently the group declines. Outside, Godzilla begins to act very strange, attacking a submarine full of some of Winter's employees. It is later revealed that Godzilla was being controlled by a neurotransmitter, placed by the Cyber Flies. This angers Dr. Tatopoulos, and causes him to storm out with the team. When H.E.A.T. returns home, Godzilla is still acting strange. Randy eventually returns to Winter, unable to bypass his offer of free schooling, and to get a Godzilla-sized neurotransmitter to stop any future out-lashings. Randy then "borrows" N.I.G.E.L. to implant the device in the monster's inner ear, but he is caught by the rest of the team shortly after, causing him to lose Nick's trust. Nick then acts out of character and becomes enraged and demands that Dr. Craven remove the device at once. He crushes its remote control beneath his foot, only for Elsie Chapman to discover that there are no controls inside the casing, and that the device is only a speaker. Godzilla then rises out of the bay and begins walking away in the direction of Winter's building, which Nick deduces is caused by involuntary motor control by none other than Cameron Winter. The group then tries to follow Godzilla, and to get N.I.G.E.L. to remove the implant, but the robot fails because of Winter's being in control of him by shaking him off. Godzilla then begins to destroy a military base called Fort Berkely. Dupre and Tatopoulos break into Winter's facility, but are captured and taken to Winter himself, who reveals his plan for the future. Winter plans to use his billion dollar technology empire and a series of mind-controlled (possibly cloned) Godzillas to make money by having the monsters attack his clients, and his contracts to replace any damaged goods to expand his fortune. Nick then smashes the real controller for Godzilla's implant, but the monster is still not completely in control of himself. Some Cyber Flies then seem to attack Junior, but they are soon revealed to have been hacked by Randy Hernandez to disable the implant. At the close of the episode, Cameron Winter is arrested by military police. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Cyber Fly *H.E.A.T. **Niko Tatopoulos **Monique Dupre **Randy Hernandez **Elsie Chapman **Mendel Craven **N.I.G.E.L. *Cameron Winter Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *United States Military *F-18 Hornet Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Episodes Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Godzilla: The Series Episodes